Tequila and blood
by Up the downside
Summary: My name is Champagne Chandler. I wasn't a victim of Beyonds twisted murders, but I was a victim of his twisted erotic mind. Rated M for lemon!


Tequila and blood

It was a Saturday morning. I was asleep with the curtains all the way shut, so the sunlight wouldn't bother me.

I had another long night; it would take hours to sleep this one off.

My phone vibrated from under my covers. I grabbed for it and answered.

"Yes?" I said. It was 1:30, I'm exhausted!

"Hello CC!" my friend, Electra Earning said.

"What is it now, Electra?" I asked rubbing at my tired eyes.

"You do remember that there is a party tonight" She said.

"What time does it start?" I asked her.

"It starts at 11:00" she said, "It's going to be formal I hear"

"Whose party is it, exactly?" I asked.

"It's Beyond's party" She said "At his villa on the north side of town".

"I don't think I'm going to go tonight…" I said.

"But it's going to be a nice time, most of our friends will be there, and if Beyond starts talking to you just don't respond to him, maybe he'll get the hint" She says.

"Ok, I'll be there, I'm going to be a bit late" I say.

"Why?"

"Because, what's the fun of being there on time?" I said.

It's five until 11:00, so I decide to get into my dress, one of the new ones that I bought, it was a dark shade of red, and it was silky and soft. I wore it with my fishnets and heels.

I headed out of my apartment and called for my car. Its 11:45 and I should get there by 12:00.

The driver drove me up the hill to Beyond's house. His place was very big, and the party was being held in the court yard where there was a pool. He had musicians playing and he had dancers. There was also a bar at the far side of the pool, and a buffet right next to it.

And, there were tons of people.

Several people came to greet me. I shook hands with them and gave kisses. They asked about my business and family also, and I gave them simple head nods and productive replies. I wandered around the court yard, and starting admiring the view that was around Beyond's villa. I see the waxing moon just appearing in the darkening sky, the sun falling behind the green valleys. It's puts a smile on my face, it's just so perfect.

I walk back down into the courtyard, when the party went silent. I looked up and saw a group of four on top of the stairs that led to the party. At the front of the group was Beyond, the other three were most likely body guards or something along the lines.

Beyond walked down the stairs slowly in a very dramatic way, but he didn't care whether it looked weird or not. He seemed to eye every single person on his way down. He even eyed me, and when he did a grin appeared on his face, which made my heart skip a beat.

He reached the bottom of the stairs. His face now looked somewhat…melancholic, or disappointed? He then kept his expression as he said the words "Please, continue".

And so the party did, and everyone started where they left off. I looked over Beyond a bit, and thought about how different he was. His skin was paler then four pale people combined, and his eyes were like dark red cherries. I also admired the silky look of his black hair, which didn't look neat but that seemed to make him look adorable in a way. But the one thing I truly noticed was…

His look was somewhat devious.

****

During the night I talked to whoever walked in my path. I also drank whatever was in my path, and then finally I stopped after my last Margarita, which I guess had a little too much tequila. I then felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Beyond smiling in front of me, his lips curved into a grin.

"Evening, I'm glad you could make it Miss Chandler" he said "Are you enjoying that Margarita?"

"Uh…yes, yes it's very delicious" I said. A knot formed in my stomach suddenly. Did I really just say that?

"I hope so, my bartenders have been working hard all night, I'm sure they would love to hear some positive feedback". I nodded and sipped my drink, and when I avert my gaze back to Beyond, I can see his eyes traveling down the sight of my legs.

"Anything you'd like to say?" I asked, hoping he would catch the irritation in my tone.

"Absolutely, I was just thinking about how erotic your figure looks in that dress, you must be a size 3 am I right?"

I gaped at the comment, and my face turned bright pink.

"Well…that's an embarrassing thing to say…" I said, and finished my glass.

"Would you like another, Miss Chandler?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine I think that's enough for me" I said.

"Then you won't mind coming up on the deck with me? There's an excellent view of the stars up there, and then I thought I could also show you the villa"

"Oh, I don't know…" I said, and then Beyond took my hand, and kissed it lightly, "pretty please?" he said childishly, and I giggled.

"Sure" I said. He led me up the stairs and onto the deck. We looked up at the night time sky. The stars were sparkling brightly against a blue background, and the moon was shimmering in the corner.

Beyond led me into the villa. It was extraordinary. The inside was filled with antiques, paintings, sculptures. Everything must have cost so much, I was astonished. We walked up the stairs and into what he called his "private study". He had many books; they were all on shelves that took up two whole walls of the room.

"I guess you like to read? Or do research?" I asked, and he chuckled softly, admiring a book he held in his hands.

"A little bit of both I guess" he said, putting the book down and walking over to me.

"And how about you Miss Chandler? Do you like reading?"

"Yes I do, I read a lot in any spare time that I have"

"Oh is that so, any specific genre you like?"

"I enjoy romance very much, but I've always been a big fan of horror"

"Romance…horror, both very different but then the same also" he says. He then walks over to me, grasping my waist and pulling me into him closely. He then strokes my hair, pulling it out of its up do. I stood there, not moving at all. I didn't say I didn't like it, in fact I loved it.

He lifted up my face, and placed his lips on mine. Instantly slipping his tongue in my mouth and moving it around my own. I kissed him back too, pulling him in deeper.

He separated from me for a moment, but kept me close.

"I'm a big fan of romance myself actually…" He says, and then continues to kiss me again. This time he nibbles a bit on my bottom lip, which makes me gasp. But without warning Beyond bites me, and I can feel warm liquid escape my lip.

"…But I also like horror" He laughed darkly into our kiss. I ignore the stinging pain, and find that it's somewhat pleasurable, and kind of sexy. Beyond picks me up and takes me into a bedroom throwing me onto a bed. He smirks has he takes off everything he's wearing in a flash. He takes me into his arms on the bed, massaging the inside of my mouth with his tongue, making me gasp uncontrollably. He then strips off my dress but whispers to me coyly "I think you should leave these on" he says, running his slender fingers over my fishnets.

Somewhat after that he proceeded to make love to me, touching me and licking every inch of my body, then penetrating me deeply so hard I thought he was trying to be violent. He wouldn't let me touch him, even when I tried he would push my hand away. But when he did finish me I came with him, and he moaned loudly, and the sensation of him finishing inside of me was so amazing.

I rested in his bed, as he got up to poor himself a glass of water. He lifted up the glass as if to ask me if I wanted some but I shook my head. I wiped some of the blood off of my lip, it sort of felt swollen. I remember that Beyond was licking most of it off himself, smirking as my own blood was smeared on his lips.

He came back over on the bed, laying on top of me and hugging me tightly.

"You were wonderful Miss Chandler…I hope you had a nice time as well" he whispered, and I smiled and kissed his head softly.

"Stay with me tomorrow…" he said "We can make love all day…do you want that?" he asks.

"I think I do" I said, and he got up to look at me. His skin looked even lighter; it was shinning like a radiant pearl, and his red eyes glowing with lust.

He captured my lips instantly, and then kissed the length of my neck, repeating words over and over again:

"Mademoiselle…"

"Stop…your embarrassing…!"

"Mm…Mademoiselle…" He giggled, and then slept next to me, putting his arm around me as I cuddled in with him. We watched the moon beam through the windows and shed light onto the silk canopy bed. Beyond began to hum a soft tune to me, and I gradually began to sleep.

****

Extra, The next day:

I sat in Beyond's kitchen drinking orange juice and eating a freshly made muffin by one of his bakers. I wore a silk bed dress that Beyond had given to me. While eating breakfast, I spotted Beyond walking in the kitchen.

"Good morning-"I froze and looked closely…this man…was not Beyond.

But he looked almost identical to him.

"Good morning CC!" I heard a call coming from the other room. It was Electra, and she came into the kitchen, the first thing she did was latch onto the Beyond-look-alikes arm.

"Isn't he cute? This is L!" She said, and L looked away blushing slightly.

"Oh nice to meet you" I said, and he smiled and nodded.

Then Beyond walked in, looking towards me and then to L and Electra.

"Well now that we're all together, why don't we all grab ourselves a muffin?" Beyond said, and grinned happily.

* * *

Thought it was time for a new story since I'm currently on a slight hiatus on my current. I hope you enjoyed this I started it in like August! Ha ha!


End file.
